regreso el amor
by lukeson
Summary: gohan no ama videl sin embargo goten si esta pareja saldra bien o habra alguna dificultad gohan se interpondra en esto


**este fanfic es de luego de peliar contra baby la paz habia llegado a la tierra sin saber lo que le esperaba pero aun faltaba un tiempo para eso y habian ciertos problemas que ni siquiera eran un peligro para la tierra pero si para una relacion videl y gohan llebaban muchos años casados pero esos años fue apagando la llama videl aun deseaba ser complacida pero gohan ni siquiera queria ya no se sentia mas atraido el estaba muy nervioso por tanto trabajo que ya ni le interesaba pero a videl si asi que le dijo a pan que fuera a dormir con bra ella se puso un vestidito muy corto blanco y se solto el pelo esperando a gohan quien estaba por llegar.gohan llega y va al baño pero al salir no ve a videl asi que la llama**

-videl estas arriba- **decia subiendo las escaleras intenta prender las luces pero alguien lo abraza y lo besa**

-si estoy aca arriba mi amor- **lo besa pero gohan no corresponde**

-videl te sientes bien

-claro que si pero podria estar mejor quieres que continue- **creyendo que la respuesta era obvio si pero...**

-videl perdoname pero no estoy con ganas de eso- **prende la luz**

-si lo se hace años que no es asi ya no me amas son gohan

-claro que si te amo pero...

-y por que no me lo demuestras

-no lo se no me siento...atraido

-que...dices gohan-

-siento que ya...no siento nada perdon

 **videl se encerro en shock en el baño por que lo que dijo gohan era una forma de decir que no la amaba se quedo ahi hasta que aclar** , **y muy temprano se fue sin saber a donde ya que no tenia con quien hablar milk no lo entenderia su ultima opcion fue ir con bulma** **le conto lo que paso y goten y trunks quienes estaban ahi oyeron todo**

-oh videl cuanto lo lamento

-yo lo amo por que el a mi no

-es un ingenuo el no te merece eres una chica tan linda y el te desprecia de esa manera- **dice goten**

-el no te merece- **habla trunks** -asi es- **bulma**

-que te parece si hacemos esto si vienes a una salida conmigo

-¿que?

-asi es ven y te divertiras- **comento trunks**

-pero no se

-adelante ve yo cuidare de pan estara con bra

-¿en verdad?

-claro ve diviertete olvida tus penas

-gracias- **la abraza** -bien hoy iremos videl arreglate esta noche- **habla goten** -y si quieres puedes quedarte aqui para no estar con gohan- **dijo bulma** -gracias a todos

-bien ya esta decidido arreglate bien ponte aun mas linda y hoy vamos- **goten** -hay goten para de decir eso

 **-esa noche videl se habia puesto muy guapa y fue junto a goten y trunks a un boliche** **estuvieron bailando y un hombre se acerco a videl y que pasa**

-hola nena quieres bailar

-lo siento estoy con unos amigos y acabo de salir de una relacion.no

-volver a decirtelo baila conmigo

-acabo de decirle que no

-si bueno gracias- **la besa y le tocaba el trasero y videl trataba de safar pero no podia la fue arrastrando hacia afuera y la llevo a un cayejon y la intentaba desnudar hasta que alguien lo empujo y era nada mas y nada menos que goten**

videl estas bien-

-si gracias

-nunca te lo perdonare- **intenta atacar a goten pero goten le pega con un dedo y le rompe la nariz y lo lanza contra la pared** -nunca te lo perdonare desaparece- **le iva a lanzar una esfera pero videl lo detiene**

-basta goten

-no el debe pagar

-por favor goten no lo hagas- **llora y eso conmovio a goten la toma en brazos y la llevo al techo de un edificio**

-goten por que te comportastes asi

-por que ese infeliz te iva a...ya sabes

-si pero por que lo querias asesinar

-no podia permitir que el te haga eso

-pero te super enfadastes ¿por que?

-por que si

-dime por que goten

-por que si

-¡¡¡¡DIME GOTEN!!!!

-por que...¡¡¡TE AMO VIDEL!!!

-que

-siempre te he amado desde que nos conocimos y no supe como decirtelo pero ahora puedo gritarlo te amo videl con todo mi corazon mi amor es correspondido ¿o no? a quien quiero engañar una chica tan linda como tu nunca podria estar con una sabandija como yo lo lamento yo... **-videl** **lo besa un beso muy encantador para ambos**

-gracias goten necesitaba tanto ser amada **-lo abraza y llora de felicidad**

-no videl gracias a ti por corresponderme te amo tanto.

 **este es el primer capitulo de este fic espero que les guste y lo voy a continuar gracias**


End file.
